


Lean Into It

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lean Into It

Lee's head was buried between Kara's legs but she could still hear his muffled groan when Helo slid slowly into him. Helo caught her gaze and they smiled at each other from their position at either end of Lee.

Kara spread her legs open as Lee licked and sucked at her. Lee's mouth opened wider the faster Helo moved, his tongue snaking through her growing wetness as she watched the two men. Her hips moved in time with Helo's and she pushed herself forward against Lee's face just as he started to shake from Helo's final series of quick thrusts.


End file.
